Cabellos en la sopa
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Damien solía detestar la sopa. Hasta el día en que alguien le enseñó a comerla como si fuese su último manjar en su vida. De ahora en adelante por la eternidad esa persona ya no tendría que comerla adornada de sus propios cabellos. Porque podía disfrutarla con la inmensa felicidad que en vida no tuvo. [Dip]


**Mi primer oneshot Dip :D (Tengo la misma sensación que con mi primer Creek). Como siempre, tenía planeado que quedara mucho más corto de como en realidad terminó :B apenas lo terminé a las 5 de la mañana xD pero los detalles se revisaron ya en la tarde. Prefiero dejar la mayoría de los comentarios al final. Sólo aclarar que en la historia los chicos tenían 13-14 años cuando sucedió lo que Mecha Streisand y eso.**

 **Ni la historia de "South Park" ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Únicamente la trama en este fic. Enjoy~~.**

…

Eran escasas las cuatro de la tarde. Y Damien sentía que podía voltear el mundo de cabeza por acallar los estrepitosos gritos que daba su estómago pidiendo comida. A primera hora de la mañana había tenido una pelea con su padre, el mismísimo Satán. De manera que fue más fuerte su rabieta para salir con su dignidad intacta de su casa sin siquiera haber probado bocado o tomado una gota de agua.

Volvió a casa asegurándose que el reloj marcara una hora la cual su padre no se encontrara presente para poder darse la libertar de comer lo que se le antojara sin necesidad de rodar la segunda parte de su pleito.

No recurrió a entrar a hurtadillas, o asegurarse que los esclavos y ayudantes no lo vieran. Después de todo era su casa.

El diabólico encargado de las comidas de la casa y del infierno en general se acercó dudativo en el interior pero firme al pelinegro quien no hizo otra cosa mas que quitarse sus zapatos y tirarse en el sofá de la instancia principal empleando sus brazos como almohada colocándolos detrás de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué desea, joven amo? —Cuestionó moviendo nervioso sus manos. La cólera de heredero estaba siendo sustituida por un sentimiento más incómodo, y más fuerte. Llenó de aire sus pulmones hasta donde estos se lo permitieron, intentando fervientemente aspirar un aroma peculiar- Uno que no había en el aire.

—Por lo demás no me importa pero… —Su asistente acercó su rostro intentando no perder detalle del que fuese la orden de su segundo patrón. — ¿Podrían hacer algo de…sopa? De lo que sea. —El encargado no cabía de sorpresa ante tal petición. Pero al ser un simple empleado, qué le importaba si su amo había pedido sopa por primera vez en su vida. Se retiró a movilizar inmediatamente a los miembros de la cocina que igual no pudieron soltar un deje de sorpresa.

Thorn los ignoró y esperó apenas unos diez para que sus platillos favoritos fueran llevados frente a él. Debían llevar al comida a donde él estuviera, no importaba si era en la mesa, su cama, el sofá o los ríos de lava.

En un principio dejó de lado las exquisiteces recién preparadas. Se encontraba inmerso en aquella sustancia jugosa aun sin degustarla. Se irguió y tomando con toda calma su cuchara de plata se dispuso a comerla. Ciertamente, en el pasado le daba hasta asco pensar en tan simple platillo. Era tan escueto, sin chiste, creería que era imposible que tuviera un gran sabor siendo sólo caldo.

Pero alguien le enseñó a comerla como si fuese su último manjar en su vida.

Sonrió fugazmente distrayendo su disparatada idea de hacer una llamada al cielo y preguntar por esa persona. Por cada sorbo que daba más claramente recordaba aquella ocasión…

 _[_ _Flashback_ _]_

— ¡Regresa acá! ¡No queremos extranjeros aquí! — El adolescente de apenas 14 años proveniente del infierno había visitado Colorado por simple papeleo que necesitaba su padre. Se disponía a regresar a su hogar justo cuando frente a él pasaron tres chicos unos dos años más grandes que él corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo (no literalmente).

—Pobre del que es perseguido por esos…—Se detuvo cuando, gracias a su perfecta visión, pudo divisar a Philip Pirrup siendo el pobre quien era perseguido. Claro, con lo de que no querían "extranjeros" se lo pudo haber imaginado más fácilmente. Si bien no tenía intención de ayudarlo, el príncipe tenía mucha curiosidad en cuál sería el destino del inglés, de manera que los siguió de cerca.

Unos minutos después advirtió cómo ágilmente (para su sorpresa) el más pequeño logró perder a sus captores de vista quienes siguieron corriendo en la misma dirección.

Pip se refugió en un camper abandonado justo a un lado de un restaurante de paso. De esos de tele abierta, meseras de avanzada edad y olor permanente a café y tocino.

En la política de Damien no estaba el ayudar a los demás a zafarse de algún embrollo justo como acababa de suceder con el pequeño rubio (aunque se le tenía permitido hacerlo, simplemente no quería). Pero tampoco estaba el perjudicar todavía más a la persona en cuestión, a menos que lo mereciera la ocasión. Cuando percibió a los persecutores de su ex compañero lo bastante lejos, dejó de apoyar su espalda en el vehículo abandonado y se colocó frente a la puerta. Sin ánimos ni fuerza tocó a la puerta.

—Se han ido, Pirrup. — Insistió llamando a la puerta por segunda vez. El príncipe del averno estaba seguro que él estaba dentro. Y dudaba que el aludido creyera que Damien era parte de la banda que quería hacerle quién sabe qué minutos atrás. —Philip. —A punto de colocar su puerta en la manija esta se abrió anticipadamente dejando ver con precaución la cabeza del chico asomándose para comprobar que ya no había peligro. Aunque su mirada alerta e inquietaba no había cesado. Pip se extrañaba ver de nuevo al mayor debido a que habían sido compañeros apenas unos días en el pasado. El inglés se ahorró el interrogatorio de qué estaba haciendo ahí. Terminó de abrir la puerta separando la distancia entre los dos.

—Gracias. Eso es fantást...—Mas un ruido de lo más audible y claro provino del estómago del menor. Este atinó a cubrirse su parte media con ambos brazos. Aunque no sabía si cubrir eso o su cara que emanaba calor de la vergüenza que alcanzó velozmente. Damien desvió la mirada un instante igualmente incómodo. El notablemente hambriento chico soltó una risilla nerviosa, que claramente era fingida. —Mil disculpas. Es que olvidé mi almuerzo. — Aunque el estoico príncipe lo sabía. A veces el pobre lo olvidaba por las prisas, pero también solía pasar que algún bravucón se lo quitaba en el colegio, se lo robaban de la mochila o simplemente Pip lo "olvidaba" en casa para que no se lo quitaran y guardarlo mejor para su a veces única comida del día.

—Pues ten más cuidado. —El primogénito de Satán miró al letrero con la mayoría de las luces fundidos el cual anunciaba el restaurante ya mencionado. Se revisó el bolsillo del pantalón y guiado por su tacto parecía contarlo. _—"Lo suficiente, creo"_ Pip… —Lo llamó e inmediatamente apresuró su paso a entrar al recinto. Pirrup no lo pensó dos veces y lo seguía por detrás cuidando su distancia. Lo menos que quería era hacer enojar al hijo de Satán con el asunto del "espacio personal". Antes de llegar a uno de los tantos taburetes vacíos Damien hizo uso de su magia para atraer un menú de la barra, acto que la única mesera ignoró.  
El pelinegro tomó asiento sin acomodarse demasiado en este. Tenía planeado retirarse casi enseguida. El rubio se mantenía aún de pie a lado del asiento de enfrente. El mayor giró despacio su cabeza hacia él y abrió sus ojos sin dejar de remarcar sus cejas en toda expresión. —Siéntate. —Le ordenó mientras el menor obedecía mientras le era entregado el menú por su acompañante.

—P-perdona pero ¿qué...?—Tartamudeó el pequeño mientras el otro desviaba su atención hacia aquel curioso lugar. Sólo en la televisión había visto ese tipo de restaurante de paso.

—Come algo. Yo pago esta vez. —Respondió sin hacerle mucho caso a su antiguo conocido. Él no tenía mucho contacto con los humanos pero podía formularse hipotéticamente cómo reaccionarían ante ciertas situaciones. Y no era difícil imaginar que en ese momento Pip estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso por la vergüenza que habría de estar sintiendo.

—Oh vaya, te lo agradezco pero no es necesa...—

—Si esos chicos te encuentran de nuevo, mejor que tengas algo de fuerza para huir de nuevo. —Lo irrumpió de nuevo. Pero tendría que usar algo más convincente para que el Philip dejara de poner "peros" y aceptara la inusual invitación. —O tómalo como un agradecimiento cuando fuiste el único quien trató de ser amigable conmigo. Digo, soy el hijo del diablo, pero puedo tener modales. — Y aunque nunca lo diría, aún no se sentía del todo bien por haberlo hecho volar por los cielos prendiéndolo en fuegos artificiales tiempo atrás.

El menor agradeció de nuevo y se dispuso a darle una revisión rápida al menú. De cualquier manera ya tenía una idea muy clara de que ordenaría.

Casi leyendo la mente del inglés, Damien tomó a base de sus poderes a la corpulenta mesera la cual se dirigía hacia la cocina y la posicionó frente a ellos para que el chico pudiera pedir su comida de una buena vez.

—Tómele la orden. —La señora aún se encontraba desorientada. Pero en tantos años había vivido demasiadas cosas como para espantarse por algo así. Se dirigió a Pip para saber qué ordenaría.

—Una sopa. —Reveló con un tono alegre y hasta impaciente en su voz.

—Sólo tenemos de tomate, ¿está bien?—Preguntó su dejar de escribir en su libreta el simple pedido.

—Es perfecto. —Aclaró amablemente sin queja alguna. La mesera se retiró a buscar la orden que tardaría pocos minutos en llegar al taburete de los adolescentes. En la mente del más alto se vislumbraba una nueva imagen; un Philip Pirrup feliz, pero de verdad. Un poco nostálgico al parecer. Pero finalmente contento. La mayor regresó con un plato de tamaño mediano con la sustancia caldosa de color rojo, humeante y, Thorn debía admitirlo, por el olor imaginaba que no sabría tan mal.

— ¿Sólo eso ordenarás? — Formuló algo confundido sin dejar de apoyar su cabeza en su mano y esta a su vez en la mesa.

—Es más que suficiente. Te lo agradezco.

— _"¿Creerá que no traigo suficiente dinero?"_ — Indagó el chico un poco molesto si eso llegaba a ser cierto. — ¿Puedo sabe por qué? En lo personal yo detesto las sopas.— Paró su comentario en seco cerrando su puño libre apoyada en su muslo derecho ejerciendo presión en esta. Confundido masculló por lo bajo ordenándose que guardara silencio. ¿Por qué le había hecho un comentario de sus gustos personales al indefenso rubio? No era algo que soliera hacer, de manera que él internamente se daba el derecho de hacer drama por eso.

—Me fascinan las sopas. — Soltó limpiando educadamente su boca con la servilleta a un costado. —Es algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—Eres extraño. — Remarcó el más alto sin dejar de mirar la manera tan gustosa en la que Pip engullía aquel simple caldo. —Mira que otra persona habría pedido algo más, no sé, costoso, o normal.

—En Inglaterra...—Comenzó reposando un momento la cuchara en el plato sin quitar su vista de esta. —recuerdo que solía comerla todos los días. —Damien levantó el mentón ligeramente con ánimos de poner un poco de atención. —A veces a mis padres les iba bien o mal en el trabajo. Pero fuera como fuera siempre habría sopa en casa. Mamá lo usaba para llenarnos más fácil y que no nos diera tanta hambre después.

—Oh. — Como bien se dijo, el heredero del rey del inframundo no suele tener contacto con los mortales. Y eso implicaba ignorar que estos tenían dificultades y pasados muchas veces complicados. El recordar que Pip hacía tiempo perdió a sus padres le daba una sensación de incomodidad, aunque sabía que el rubio intentaría convencerlo que no había problema al hablar del tema.

—Mi madre adoptiva también la cocinaba con frecuencia. — Comentó alegre mientras daba un sorbo al vaso con agua que su ex compañero había atraído de la mesa de enfrente para él. La conversación terminó ahí. Y únicamente se escuchaba el ruido de la cuchara chocar ligeramente contra el plato.

Antes de que el más pequeño diera por terminada su comida el habitante del inframundo observó curioso un detalle del chico del que no se había percatado. O que tal vez llevaba poco tiempo haciéndolo.

—Pip. — Le llamó obligándolo a detener el sorbo que estaba por llevarse a la boca. — ¿Por qué agarras tu cabello con la otra mano?

—Vaya, es para evitar que caiga a mi comida. —Comentó un poco avergonzado refiriéndose a su cabellera. —Debería sujetarlo. Es sólo que se me olvida. —El chico del suéter negro asintió dejando que su acompañante terminara su platillo. No obstante, al estirar sus brazos y dar último vistazo por el lugar pudo percatarse de un trozo de servilleta a un lado del plato. Este tenía unas cuantas gotas de sopa pero también había bastantes cabellos platinados. Miró cómo el más bajo sacó un cabello de su comida y lo colocó sobre la servilleta con el resto. Al parecer a su compañero perdía mucho cabello. Decidió no darle importancia. Había permanecido más tiempo en el lugar de lo planeado.

—Me retiro. — Y sin esperar que Philip respondiera dejó suficiente dinero (y hasta un poco extra) sobre la mesa.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación. —Reiteró el joven alzando un poco la voz para que el pelinegro lo escuchara. —Anhelo encontrarnos en alguna otra ocasión.

Esa fue la última vez que Damien escuchó o se reunió con Pip.

O al menos en vida.

Tendría que ser un desalmado si dijera que por sus pensamientos pasó desapercibida la noticia de que Pip había muerto, al ser aplastado por la horrenda Mecha Streisand. El que le haya pasado sendo acontecimiento a algún conocido por poco cercano que fuese impacta en alguna medida.

— ¿Entonces dónde está? ¿O a dónde llegó?—Se cuestionó mientras revisaba los documentos frente a él. Con un grado tan bajo de intriga que no era necesario admitirla. Información que se actualizada a cada segundo con los nombres de los nuevos miembros del recinto por toda la eternidad. E incluso quienes, por algún acuerdo, eran intercambiados del cielo al infierno o viceversa. —Ese pequeño idiota seguro llegó al cielo sin problemas.

No tenía idea de la manera en que lo habría pedido. Qué palabras usó o en qué tomo. Pero después de haberle exigido a uno de sus ayudantes que investigara lo más pronto posible el paradero del alma del inglés trataba de recordar para qué requería dicha información. ¿Le servía del algo? Para nada.

Él solo...

Quería saberlo y ya.

— ¿Perdón?—Insistió incrédulo entrecerrando sus profundos orbes asustando un poco a su diabólico asistente.

—Es lo que investigué, amo. —Se apresuró a mostrar honestidad en la información que acababa de dar traída directamente de las oficinas de Mediación entre ambos reinos. —El tal joven Pirrup aún se encuentra en la Zona Blanca. — Esta parte era lo más parecido a un purgatorio en la cultura popular. Más bien era conocida como una Sala de Espera.

—Pero ya hace dos meses que fue aplastado por la narizona Streisand. —El adolescente se pasó el comentario de su asistente por la retaguardia y fue a corroborar la información a las oficinas de mediación la cuál abarcaba información no sólo de ambos reunir sino de las diferentes dimensiones habidas y por haber. Solicitó una audiencia a nombre de su padre para poder, según él, buscar una información que el rey necesitaba y poder ingresar al lugar.

Visualizó la Zona Blanca, y bufó por lo bajo, efectivamente notó sólo al jovencito en uno de los tantos asientos a lo largo de ese pasillo ridículamente largo. Se mantenía apoyando ambas manos a los costados de la silla y columpiando sus pies como si fuera una acción automática. Si llevaba un dos meses en ese lugar sin nadie con quién hablar debía serlo.

El teléfono celular de Damien comenzó a vibrar, indicando la llegada de un mensaje.

" _Amo, recuerde lo que le dijo su padre de la Zona Blanca. A Dios a veces se le olvida revisarla."_

Rara vez en su vida el heredero recurría a acordarse de la información que le daba su padre acerca de cómo funcionaba el mundo (bueno, SU mundo).

—Claro. —Sonrió burlonamente dejando entrever su pulcra dentadura. — A ese viejito se le van los años y se olvida de que es su problema. —

La Zona Blanca no era ni más ni menos la zona a donde las personas merecedoras del cielo se dirigían. Pero estas llegaban tan rápido que el "sistema" se atrofiaba. Es decir, ni el mismísimo sistema que dividía a las personas que van o al cielo o al infierno se creía el nivel de bondad reconocida de estas entidades. Era como si estas dichas almas llegaran al cielo y las rebotaran de regreso a dicha sala para esperar a Dios y que, en efecto, constataran que se dirigían a su reino. Y aunado a eso, son pocas las personas que de por sí van al cielo. Así que rara vez el gobernante del cielo tenía que molestarse en revisar el "buzón" para recibir a los nuevos miembros del recinto. Y podían pasar siglos para que lo hiciera. Damien miró por la que sería probablemente la última vez que viera al indefenso Pip. Se giró sobre sus talones. Hablaría con su padre para que a su vez este se contactara con su némesis y ponerlo al tanto que una persona lo estaba esperando.

El príncipe de lo obscuro nunca le diría a Pip que tuvo algo que ver con su esperada llegada al cielo.

Tampoco le diría que fue él quien en un ocasión, tratando de involucrarse lo menos posible pero valiéndose de sus dones y poderes terminó haciendo que organizaran la "Semana de la sopa" durante el almuerzo en la primaria de South Park, obteniendo la casi la misma impresión que aquella tarde en el restaurante de paso.

A un alegre Pip saboreando cada plato del día como si fuese el único alimento en el planeta.

Y claro, a sus tarados compañeros molestándolo y el miércoles de esa semana empujando su rostro hacia aquel líquido. Pero lejos de provocar que se retirara de la cafetería, el rubio únicamente se limpió el rostro aun sonriendo y continuó con su almuerzo.

Ese día, se también recordó esa maña de intentar agarrar inútilmente su cabello cuando comía. Mas no hubo día en que no hubiera cabellos en la sopa. Y como si su cerebro quisiera ayudarlo un poco, ese recuerdo fue ligado al divisar cómo Pip era maltratado nuevamente por los demás estudiantes.

—Cabrones. —En verdad, Pip era quien más se esforzaba en todo. En el colegio. En sus deberes.

En vivir. Y en sonreír.

Porque ser amigable con quien no lo es contigo es doble pérdida de energía. Y de tiempo.

Pero ese esfuerzo del diario le estaba cobrando la factura.

Y habría que tener el nivel de paranoia demasiado crecido como para preocuparse por la caída de cabello. Pero en este caso, su cabello que se desprendía cada vez más rápido y en mayor cantidad.

Segundos antes de tocar el piso con los pies cada amanecer para enderezarse de su cama sentía cómo su estómago se revolvía con mayor intensidad. El pequeño inglés, lejos de buscar ayuda con el fin de acabar de una vez por todas con ese estrés y ansiedad que le provocaba su rol de víctima en el colegio, se había "entrenado" para aminorarlo.

Después de todo...

—El profesor Mackey debe estar muy ocupado como para que lo distraiga con mis tontos problemas. — Como solía excusarse para no entrar a la oficina.

Pip no tenía con quién hablar. Si estaba enojado, triste o como un milagro que dio el día estaba en contento no tenía a quién confiárselo. De manera que nadie sabía que se sentía roto. 

Horas después de su escapada a la Zona Blanca, supo por otro de sus asistentes que había sido un éxito. Que Philip Pirrup ahora formaba parte de la selecta familia del bando enemigo. Disfrutando con ahínco la transparencia de los paisajes, el aire virgen, los kilómetros de campos abiertos y moldear las nubes a su antojo.

 _[_ _Fin del flashback_ _]_

Saldría en unos minutos, regresaría a su ronda diaria por su reino infernal. Acarició una vez más su cuello terminando de amarrar los cordones de sus zapatos habiendo terminado de comer todo. Todo iría bien. Para él, difundiendo el terror cuando fuera necesario. Y para Pip, que ahora no tendría que esforzarse por ser feliz. 

Damien esperaba que el pequeño Pip se encontrara con sus padres, tanto con los biológicos como con los de corazón (porque al infierno nunca llegaron, o al menos eso sabía). Ya no habría que protegerlo. Habría que dejarlo que escuchara sin cesar las múltiples aventuras en vida de ese tal Chef.

En el fondo esperaba que el rubiecito recordara por la eternidad el último regalo que el chico le dejó.

¿Qué normal sería el príncipe del infierno te invitara a su "humilde morada" a comer sopa?

Pues eso no sucedió. Su reputación se vendría abajo su eso hubiera sucedido.

Y quizá no tendría el mismo sabor que en la tierra. Ni tampoco se asemejaría a como la cocinaban las dos madres de Pip en su tiempo.

Pero el rubio podría estar tranquilo. Su martirio se había acabado. Ya no tendría que quitar sus cabellos de aquella misteriosa sopa de tomate que apareció en la silla de al lado momentos antes de que Dios fuera por él.

Sí, al menos esperaba que Pip supiera que fue él. Porque ambos compartían ese recuerdo.

Como sea que fueran a terminar las cosas. Tanto en la tierra, el cielo y el infierno, Damien al final le deseaba a Pip la felicidad que no tuvo en vida...

Y un cielo lleno de sopa.

…

 **¿Una idea bastante extraña? Puede ser. Es una idea muy simple como ya se dieron cuenta, aunque la tuve hace como mes y medio. Y supongo que se me ocurrió debido a que en mi experiencia tengo el cabello algo largo y a veces algunos mechones me quedan en la cara y quieren meterse o caerse en mi comida :c No sé, en ese tiempo tenía mucho a Pip en la mente y así se me ocurrió. Sobre qué pasó con los padres adoptivos de Pip EN ESTE FIC se los dejo a la imaginación.**

 **Espero que mi idea haya quedado bien plasmada en el fic. ¿De dónde salió la Zona Blanca? No teeeengo idea :3 se escuchaba neutral así que ñeee~~. La historia en sí no es de romance, es sólo que a Damien se le ablandó un poquitico más el corazoncito entendiendo un poco la vida y muerte de nuestro adorado** **inglesito.**

 **Muchas gracias si se tomaron la molestia de llegar hasta aquí. Banderillas de queso para todos ustedes ;D annyo~~**


End file.
